Sweet moments
by Taranisa
Summary: Porque la vida está repleta de momentos dulces y empalagosos, pero lo mejor de estos momentos, es que el amor flota en el aire. Ron y Hermione lo saben perfectamente. Serie de viñetas independientes RW/HG.
1. De biberones y pañales

**Disclaimer:**Ron no es mío y Hermione no es mía, sólo son de Jo, quien hizo un gran trabajo con ellos.

¡Hola! Antes de comenzar quiero comentarles que este es mi nuevo proyecto, un conjunto de drabbles, viñetas y one-shots sin conexión alguna de mi pareja favorita de todo el universo de Harry Potter, donde los veremos en diferentes situaciones; como padres, novios, amigos, estudiantes, ancianos y un largo etcétera. Espero que me acompañen en este camino.

* * *

**Sweet moments**

De Biberones y pañales

* * *

—¡Maldición! —Exclamó Ron al sentir la leche caliente quemar su brazo. Llevaba minutos intentando preparar un biberón con leche para su hija Rose, de unos pocos meses de vida, pero nada de lo que intentaba parecía funcionar bien. No quería cometer la imprudencia de quemarla, por eso trataba de regular la temperatura de la leche con su varita y luego la probaba en su brazo. Esta vez había quedado demasiado caliente.

—Esto pasa porque tu mamá se le ocurrió ir a no sé dónde —Le habló a su hija, sentada en una sillita de bebé frente a él, como si ella le entendiera. La pequeña balbuceaba incoherencias y sonreía con ternura a su padre —Si ella estuviera aquí, tal vez ya habría podido darte el biberón —Comentó enfurruñado, logrando que la pequeña Rose riera en voz alta.

—¿Con que te ríes de tu pobre y desdichado padre, eh, pequeña? —Comentó Ron divertido mirando como su hija jugaba con sus manos y reía feliz.

Se enterneció profundamente y se acercó a ella para tomarla en sus brazos, pero cuando la sacó de su sillita de bebé, sintió como un olor desagradable llegó a su nariz y no pudo evitar arrugarla con pesadez. Confundido buscó el origen del extraño aroma, olfateando y moviendo su cabeza a su alrededor, pero solo cuando acercó su nariz a su pequeña Rose se percató que significaba.

—No, Rose, no ¿Por qué me haces esto? —Gimió desesperado. Él tenía muy poca experiencia con el cambio de pañales, pero al parecer, ahora tendría que aprender a hacerlo, sí o sí — ¡¿Hermione, por qué no estás aquí?! —Exclamó frustrado, mientras Rose aplaudía sus manitas divertida.

La llevó presuroso a la mesa más cercana y la tendió hasta dejarla acostada. Rose, contenta al verse libre de la silla movía sus piernecitas, ajena al desespero de su padre. Ron pasó su mano por su cabello alborotándoselo, para luego respirar varias veces hasta conseguir la calma suficiente e ir hacia el baño, donde tenía el neceser para mudar a su hija.

Tomó todo lo necesario, pañales, talco, crema y varios juguetes para mantenerla entretenida y volvió junto con su pequeña. Con delicadeza sacó sus medias y panties hasta dejarla solamente con el pañal. Cerró los ojos y se preparó mentalmente para lo que vendría. Después de todo el era un Gryffindor, valiente en todo aspecto.

—¡Oh, Rose! —Exclamó apartando la vista y tapándose la nariz. Se dio ánimos y sacó el pañal sucio para luego limpiarla, ponerle crema y talco. Se distrajo unos segundos para ir a votar los implementos sucios y cuando regresó su vista hacia la niña, rió con gracia. Su Rose estaba mordiéndose el dedo pulgar del pie.

—Mi pequeña niña, deja que papá te ponga el pañal — Dijo divertido, pero cuando lo intentó Rose amenazó con largarse llorar —No, no llores —Rogó Ron, al borde del colapso. Le dio varios juguetes para que se distrajera, sonajeros, peluches e incluso intentó cantarle una canción de cuna, pero fracasó al instante de abrir la boca. Cuando estaba a punto de echarse a llorar de frustración, escuchó una risa melodiosa a su espalda. Volteó esperanzado y cuando vio de quién se trataba exhaló con alivio todo el aire que había retenido.

—¡Gracias a Merlín! —Exclamó jubiloso —No te imaginas todo lo que te he extrañado, Hermione.

Hermione rió con burla y le miró inquisitiva mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta.

—Eso lo dices porque no puedes ponerle el pañal a Rose —Comentó con suficiencia y acercándose a la bebé, que, al reconocerla comenzó a balbucear y estirar las manitas — ¿Por qué no le han puesto pañal a mi cielo? —Preguntó Hermione a su hija que estiraba sus pequeños bracitos para tocarla —¿Papá no sabe ponerte el pañal? —Preguntó risueña y tomándola en brazos.

—Ni pañales ni biberones, de los dos, la experta eres tú, Hermione —Comentó Ron, enternecido por la imagen de su hija y su esposa. Hermione le miró y sonrió con dulzura, se acercó hacia él y le dio un pequeño besos en los labios, Ron lo respondió al instante, pero cuando lo iban a profundizar, la pequeña Rose los interrumpió balbuceando y jalándole el cabello a Hermione.

—Bueno, creo que una señorita aquí necesita ponerse un pañal, así que vamos — Dijo Hermione posicionando a su hija en la mesita y comenzando a vestirla. Ron las miró sorprendido ante lo hermosas que se veían.

Porque aunque no aprendiera a preparar biberones ni a cambiar pañales, la vida lo había compensado con una hermosa familia después de sus muchos sufrimientos, y eso era lo que más importaba.

* * *

¿Qué opinan? Pues yo digo que eso de cambiar pañales es todo un arte, enserio, así que compadezco a Ron. Traté que no quedara OOC y considerando el momento tal vez es pasable tanta dulzura, después de todo todas las viñetas venideras serán igual de melosas. En fin, espero que les gustara y muchas gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


	2. Patadas

**Disclaimer:**Ron y Hermione son de la gran Rowling, lloro todas las noches porque ese pelirrojo no se me ocurrió primero.

Hola, holitas. Primero que todo, muchas gracias por leer la viñeta anterior. Segundo, esta viñeta está ambientada poco mese antes del nacimiento de Rose así que Hermione tiene una gran barriga. Espero que les guste, que va con cariño, eh.

* * *

**Sweet moments**

Patadas

* * *

Ron y Hermione estaban cómodamente recostados en el sofá de su casa, mirando la televisión que recientemente les había regalado el padre de Hermione, por regalo de aniversario de bodas. Hermione estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Ron, con los pies sobre el sofá y envuelta en una manta mientras que Ron la sostenía con ternura. Alrededor de ellos había envoltorios de dulces y chucherías regadas por todo el suelo, y en una mesita de centro cercana descansaban latas de bebida vacías. Tenían un gran desastre, pero nada de eso podía importarle a Ron, quien miraba con adoración a su esposa entre sus brazos y a su abultada barriga de seis meses de embarazo.

—No me mires así, no puedo concentrarme en la película —Habló Hermione mientras volteaba unos centímetros para mirar a su marido a los ojos, un poco sonrojada —Siento como si estuvieras taladrándome con los ojos —Le reprendió.

Ron rió con gracia ante aquella frase y se inclinó para robarle un fugaz beso en los labios y luego apretarla contra su cuerpo. Coló una mano bajo la manta que los cubría a ambos y comenzó a acariciar el voluminoso vientre de su mujer, Hermione, complacida, ronroneó como un gato y se acurrucó más a él, disfrutando del contacto. Siguieron en la misma posición, deleitándose con los pequeños movimientos que daba su hija dentro de Hermione, pero ninguno de ellos lo suficientemente perceptible como para sobresaltarlos.

—Háblale, me he fijado que se mueve más cuando escucha tu voz —Pidió Hermione mientras se levantaba unos centímetros hasta quedar completamente sentada, para luego descubrir su panza y mirar expectante a su esposo — En eso nos parecemos mucho ambas, nos embobamos con tu voz —Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro y los ojos brillantes de emoción.

Ron sonrió entusiasmado y se bajó del sofá atropelladamente y casi resbalando para arrodillarse junto a Hermione hasta quedar a la altura de su vientre. Puso sus dos manos para comenzar a acariciar con delicadeza el hogar de su hija, lo siguiente que hizo desconcertó a Hermione, pegó su oreja en la barriga de ella e intentó escuchar algún sonido. Hermione se rió divertida.

—Ronald, es ella la que tiene que escuchar tu voz, no tú a ella —Le reprendió alegre mientras le acariciaba el pelirrojo cabello —Sabes perfectamente que falta mucho tiempo para que comience a hablar —Comunicó con la voz tierna al ver los intentos de Ron por acercarse a su bebé.

—¡Hey! Yo solo quería ver si me estaba mandando algún mensaje —Bromeó divertido y hablando por primera vez. Casi al instante de terminar de hablar sintió maravillado como su hija comenzaba a patear el vientre materno con entusiasmo —¿La sientes? Está pateando, Hermione, está pateando —Habló Ron eufórico y mirando a Hermione con adoración —Mi amor, nuestra bebé está dando patadas ¿Puedes creerlo? —Preguntó maravillado Ron. Hermione rió divertida para luego besar sus labios con ternura.

El beso comenzó lento y suave, demostrando en cada movimiento el amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Cuando finalizaron su beso juntaron sus frentes y maravillados sintieron como la pequeña se movía en el interior de Hermione.

—Sí, mi amor, nuestra bebé está dando patadas ¿Sabes por qué? —Preguntó Hermione, comenzando a acariciar el rostro feliz de Ron. Al ver que este negaba con la cabeza, sonrió con ternura —Porque ella siente lo que yo siento y sabe que cuando escucho tu voz me vuelvo loca. Porque sabe que te amo —Dijo Hermione con voz aterciopelada.

Ron la miró extasiado, no era muy dado a expresar sus sentimientos, pero con Hermione su corazón siempre se abría. La abrazó con dulzura y besó sus desarreglados cabellos, demostrando en un mudo silencio que también la amaba. Las amaba a ambas, con todo su corazón.

* * *

Pues, la voz de Rupert haciendo de Ron a mi me fascina y supongo que no debe ser muy diferente a la de Ron, por lo que entiendo a Rose, oh sí. En fin, muchas gracias por leer, espero que les gustara.

Besos y abrazos.


	3. Del color de la miel

**Disclaimer:**El Potterverso es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pero esta historia es mía ¡já!

¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer las viñetas anteriores, eso me deja más que pagada. Esta viñeta está ambientada más o menos entre el primer y segundo año de noviazgo de Ron y Hermione, así que tenían unos veinte o más años. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Sweet moments**

Del color de la miel

* * *

Una cortina mal cerrada fue la culpable de que Ron despertara más temprano de lo habitual aquella mañana. El naciente sol dio de lleno en el pecoso rostro del pelirrojo, quien, perezoso fue abriendo con lentitud sus ojos, sólo para cerrarlos con fuerza nuevamente ante la luminiscencia. Tras algunos segundos, luego de haberse repuesto, abrió nuevamente sus ojos, y algo desorientado comenzó a mover su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando reconocer en qué lugar estaba. Miró extrañado el color ocre que cubría las paredes de la habitación, y el impoluto blanco que pintaba el techo, los pequeños y clásicos muebles, un escritorio y una estantería abarrotada de libros de todos los tamaños y colores. Entonces se percató dónde estaba. En casa de Hermione.

Sonrió con ternura y fijó su vista unos centímetros por debajo de su hombro, encontrándose con una enredada y desordenada mata de cabello castaño durmiente. Su sonrisa se amplió al ver como Hermione respiraba acompasadamente con la cabeza sobre su pecho y varios mechones castaños cubrían sus melados ojos, ahora cerrados. Se removió con cuidado para quedar frente a su rostro y observarla mejor. Tenía unas cuantas pecas claras cubriendo su pequeña nariz y sus mejillas, sus labios se veían sonrosados y su delicado mentón enmarcaba su rostro haciéndolo ver, a sus ojos, perfecto. Pero si había algo que realmente volvía loco a Ron, eran sus ojos.

_Del color de la miel_, pensó. Levantó su mano, con cuidado de no perturbar su sueño, y acarició su mejilla con suma delicadeza, maravillado de la suavidad de su piel y extasiado al escuchar el suspiro que dio Hermione ante su acción. Separó su mano con cuidado y alejó de su rostro unos cuantos mechones que le obstaculizaban la vista.

_Del color de la miel_, pensó al tocar su suave cabello castaño y sin poder evitarlo se acercó a ella inspirando profundamente para obtener su aroma, cerró los ojos extasiado al sentir como sus fosas nasales eran inundadas por un suave aroma a café y miel, exquisita miel.

Como un adolescente enamorado se acercó nuevamente a ella y depositó un suave beso en su frente, dejando por un largo tiempo sus labios en contacto con la piel de Hermione, pero no contó con que Hermione despertaría justo en ese momento. Sintió como se removía con pereza y luego se estiraba como un gato, enredando sus piernas con las de su novio, sin abrir los ojos. Ron se alejó unos centímetros y se rió con fuerza al ver como Hermione bostezaba abriendo su boca a más no poder.

—No te rías de mí, Ronald —Le regañó de broma Hermione, sin abrir los ojos en lo más mínimo.

—Lo siento —Se rió Ron, fallando al tratar de poner un tono más serio a su voz —¿Cómo has dormido? —Le preguntó con dulzura, acariciando su cabello con delicadeza.

—Como una reina —Dijo Hermione comenzando a sonreír con ternura —Una reina que amanece al lado de su rey —Comunicó con dulzura comenzando a abrir los ojos.

Hermione empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente. Con parpados perezosos que no querían levantarse y largas pestañas que le hacían reverencia, pudo, finalmente abrir su mirada, y fijar sus ojos miel en los azules de su novio. Ron se quedó embobado ante la visión. La luz del sol aquella mañana dio de lleno en el rostro de su Hermione y sus preciosos ojos miel, únicos dueños de todas sus fantasías, brillaron como dos luceros encendidos y cubrieron el corazón de Ron con inmenso gozo. Sin poder contenerse se inclinó hacia ella y besó sus labios con parsimonía. El beso comenzó lento, cargado de sentimientos y al paso de los segundos comenzó a hacerse más profundo y pasional. Cuando las manos de Hermione comenzaron a vagar por la espalda de Ron, buscando alguna manera de quitarle la camiseta, que tanto le molestaba para los planes que tenía en mente, Ron se separó de su salto y puso un dedo en sus labios, acallando sus protestas.

Casi al instante sintieron como fuertes pasos se acercaban a la puerta de la habitación y un puño golpeaba con delicadeza.

—Hermione, ¿estás despierta? —Preguntó una grave voz varonil.

Ron vio divertido como Hermione abría grandemente los ojos y su gesto se volvía culpable, ellos solo tenían poco más de un año de relación y Ron se escapaba algunas noches de La Madriguera para irlas a pasar a casa de Hermione, claro, sin que sus padres lo supieran. Ron soltó una leve risa cantarina y Hermione le miró reprobatoriamente mientras le golpeaba, un hombro sin la intención de hacerle daño. _Es mi papá,_ susurró la chica tratando de que Ron no hablara más de lo debido_. Lo sé,_ susurró Ron de vuelta. Hermione rodó los ojos tratando de parecer severa, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa naciera en sus labios, mientras salía de debajo del cuerpo de su novio y comenzaba a levantarse.

—Sí, papá, bajo en unos minutos —Respondió. Se levantó con rapidez tomando toda la ropa de Ron que estaba regada por todas partes y se la tiró en la cara para intentar que borrar su sonrisa divertida, Ron levantó las manos en gestó de inocencia y volvió a recostarse en la cama.

—No tardes —Pidió el hombre. Luego de unos segundos Hermione sintió como los pasos de su padre se perdían escaleras abajo. Volteó a ver a su novio, y se rió con discreción al ver que este se había acomodado nuevamente para dormir.

—Ronald, tienes que irte, de seguro tu mamá también estará por ir a verte a tu habitación —Le dijo Hermione. Ron abrió un ojo y le sacó la lengua infantilmente haciendo que Hermione riera —Yo tengo que bajar —Anunció cuando estuvo completamente vestida. Movió la cabeza divertida al ver como Ron se acomodaba más en la desordenada cama —Si quieres puedes quedarte, pero después no me culpes si te descubren mis padres —Dijo para asustarlo, al no conseguirlo, se acercó a él y alejó de su frente un rebelde mechón pelirrojo y le besó en los labios — Te amo — Dijo para luego salir de la habitación con un suave portazo.

Ron levantó la cabeza de la almohada y vio el sitio por el que Hermione se había ido y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. _Yo también te amo_, pensó mientras se recostaba una vez más para conciliar el sueño. Realmente amaba a Hermione, como jamás pensó hacerlo, y si alguna vez, Merlín y todos los magos poderosos le permitían formar una familia con esa hermosa bruja, lo único que pedía, es que sus hijos tuvieran los ojos y el cabello _del color de la miel_.

* * *

A veces me asusta lo melosa que soy, enserio, pero bueno, sí se vale serlo con personajes como Ron y Hermione y aunque puedan creer que está OOC yo creo que cualquier persona enamorada es igual de melosa, oh sí. Ojalá que les haya gustado, déjenme un comentario para saberlo, si no, que los queme un colacuerno húngaro. De todas maneras muchas gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


	4. Compras navideñas

**Disclaimer:**Ron y Hermione son obra de la gran J.K. Rowling ¡y vaya que gran obra!

Hola, pues antes que todo lamento haberme ido, no vengo con excusas tontas porque ninguna lo vale, sólo tarde en publicar por mi irresponsabilidad, así que pueden reprochármelo todo cuanto gusten y no diré nada. En fin, esta viñeta está situada en la segunda navidad de Ron y Hermione como novios, ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Sweet moments**

Compras navideñas

* * *

Faltaba un par de días para noche buena y Ron estaba atascado en una interminable fila de una tienda muggle, con las manos congeladas de frío, aplastado por unas largas y puntiagudas ramas de un pino navideño que llevaba una regordeta mujer detrás de él en la fila e imposibilitado de hacer magia, mientras esperaba a Hermione, quien había ido a buscar unas bolas de colores para colgar en el pino de su casa.

La gran fila no parecía terminar y a cada segundo que pasaba Ron se sentía más incómodo, tenía los brazos casi dormidos al cargar en una mano el canastillo con las compras y en la otra un pino de tamaño mediano y unas cuantas cajas de adornos. Miraba a su alrededor esperanzado de encontrar el alborotado cabello castaño de su novia para que lo ayudara a cargar con las compras, pero no encontraba ningún rostro familiar. En esos momentos se arrepentía profundamente de haber accedido a acompañarla.

La regordeta mujer que iba un puesto más atrás en la fila, había comenzado a entablar conversación con otras mujeres y sus agudos comentarios acerca de los precios de los productos de la tienda, lo abarrotado del lugar y la comida que prepararían al llegar a sus hogares, llegaban como tortura a los oídos de Ron, no sólo porque todas hablaban a la vez y con una voz tan chillona que le recordaba a la Señora Gorda, guardiana de la sala común de Gryffindor, sino también porque su estómago estaba rugiendo por la falta de comida y hablar precisamente de comida no le resultaba muy agradable.

Después de cerrar los ojos, respirar profundo y rogarle a Merlín que le diera paciencia, Ron logró avanzar unos centímetros en la fila, moviendo las piernas que también comenzaban a sufrir del característico hormigueo del adormecimiento. Estiró su pierna derecha, tratando de darle un poco de descanso para acomodarla en una mejor posición, pero golpeó de lleno con la punta del pie el carro de la mujer de enfrente, haciéndose daño.

Mordiéndose los labios para tratar de ahogar la maldición que quería soltar por haberse hecho daño en el pie, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Escuchó con disgustó las agudas risas de unos niños en la fila contigua, abrió los ojos y miró sus rostros risueños y sus cabezas adornadas por unos ridículos gorros de lana con grandes pompas. Trató de contener su enojo, agradeciendo no poder hacer magia, sino ellos tendrían un grave problema.

Una vez más buscó con la mirada alguna señal de Hermione incluso levantándose en la punta de su pie bueno, cuando de pronto alguien tocó su hombro. Se volteó esperanzado y soltó un suspiro de cansancio y alivio cuando reconoció unos divertidos ojos miel.

—¿Problemas? —Preguntó Hermione sonriendo y colocando algunas cajas con adornos sobre el canastillo con compras, haciendo que el rostro de Ron se trasfigurara por uno de sufrimiento que rápidamente trató de ocultar, por suerte Hermione ni se percató.

—Ninguno —Le dijo tratando de devolverle una sonrisa lo más natural posible —Aunque… —Dijo, simulando suspicacia —Te tardaste mucho, ya te estaba extrañando.

Una sonrisa aún más grande creció en los labios de Hermione, se acercó a Ron y le acarició el rostro con ternura mientras trataba de pegarse lo más que le permitía la gran cantidad de compras, hasta alzarse en puntas y darle un suave, pero enérgico beso en los labios.

Ron escuchó con satisfacción como los niños que anteriormente se habían burlado de su incidente con el carro ahora ahogaban un suspiro de asombro. Sonrió complacido mientras respondía con igual energía el beso que le daba su novia, y cuando este hubo acabado, les hizo una mueca de suficiencia a los niños que lo miraban maravillados.

—No seas mentiroso, no me he demorado casi nada tomando en cuenta que aquí casi no se puede avanzar —Respondió Hermione mientras le quitaba el pino navideño y lo ayudaba con unas cuantas cajas de adornos, haciéndole mucho menos pesado el trabajo de cargar con todo.

Una vez que se hubieron acomodado para llevar las compras, la fila comenzó a avanzar con mucha más rapidez, si seguía así, tendrían la posibilidad de llegar a la Madriguera antes de que todos comenzaran a cenar, ante esa idea el estómago de Ron rugió contento, haciendo que Hermione lo mirara divertida y negara con la cabeza.

—Te dije que debíamos comer antes de venir a hacer las compras —Le regañó Hermione mirándolo acusadoramente, Ron se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Lo sé, pero nos hubiéramos demorado todavía más —Le contestó tratando de apaciguarla, Hermione seguía mirándolo con fingido reproche.

—Dame un minuto, iré por algo más —Dijo Hermione, Ron la miró con cara de sufrimiento haciéndola reír sonoramente —Prometo que esta vez no pesará tanto.

Ron la vio partir con el pino de navidad a cuestas y sonrió con ternura. Su siempre alborotado cabello castaño se enredaba con las verdes ramas sintéticas al igual que su bufanda color berenjena, regalo de su madre para su cumpleaños. Pasó por entre varias personas que le regañaban andar un pino en los brazos, hasta que llegó a una estantería de dónde sacó algo y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su abrigo, sin que él pudiera verlo, para luego hacer el viaje de vuelta a su lado.

—¿Qué traes ahí? —Preguntó curioso Ron, apuntando con un movimiento de cabeza su bolsillo.

—Una sorpresa —Contesto Hermione, guiñándole un ojo y besándolo fugazmente en los labios.

Ron rió divertido, avanzando una vez más en la fila, percatándose que ya era hora de cancelar y salir de ese abarrotado lugar. Dejó todas sus compras en el mesón mientras Hermione buscaba dinero muggle entre sus pertenencias, una vez que Hermione lo encontró se lo dio a un hombre no mucho mayor que ellos y que miró a Hermione con interés. Ron carraspeó con fuerza, para hacerle saber el muggle que Hermione no estaba sola. Ella sólo le pisó el pie para que se callara.

Ron recibió las bolsas con sus compras mirando socarronamente al joven de la caja registradora, quien al ver que iban juntos apartó la vista, incómodo. Se volvió para guiñarle un ojo a Hermione, pero ella revoloteó los ojos un tanto exasperada, tomando otra de las bolsas de su compra e instándolo a avanzar.

Salieron al frío aire de las calles de la cuidad, ambos, temblando de frío. Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y la envolvió en la suya, tratando de calentarla. Hermione le miró con ternura. Llegaron a un aparcadero de taxis, pero para su desgracia estaba vacío, así que tendrían que esperar a que pasara uno disponible a llevarlos a un lugar poco transitado para que pudieran aparecerse en La Madriguera.

El estómago le volvió a rugir a Ron, esta vez con mucha más potencia. El pelirrojo, avergonzado, miró a Hermione encogiéndose de hombros mientras acomodaba las bolsas en sus manos. Hermione rió sonoramente mientras dejaba el pino en el suelo y comenzaba a revisar en una de sus bolsas, hasta encontrar una pequeña caja de color claro que abrió sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuando Ron reconoció su contenido sus ojos brillaron.

Ron le miró con los ojos brillantes mientras dejaba las bolsas en el suelo y la tomaba de la cintura para abrazarla. Hermione rió contenta y se apartó lo suficiente de él para besarlo en los labios con ternura, haciéndolos sonreír a ambos.

—Hermione, sé que te lo he dicho pocas veces, pero eres la mujer más maravillosa de todas —Le dijo mientras tomaba uno de los varios chocolates son sabor a menta de la caja, uno de sus dulces muggles favoritos y que Hermione solía regalarle sólo en situaciones especiales porque sabía lo mucho que le gustaban.

—Eres un adulador —Le reprochó ella, tomando uno también de la caja y llevándoselo a la boca.

Ron la miró con ternura y le dio un fugaz beso, justo antes de que un taxi parara junto a ellos dispuesto a llevarlos. Luego, sobre el taxi, Ron entrelazó sus dedos con los de su novia mientras aún la seguía mirando con adoración, sabiendo perfectamente que si Hermione, iba a tener esos detalles con él, no tendría ningún problema en cargar toda la tienda si fuese necesario para la próxima vez.

* * *

Es que para mí Ron es una ternura, así que no puedo evitar describirlo tan melosamente, aunque eso de tenerlo de burro de carga me dio pena, pero la recompensa lo valió, yo mataría por chocolates con sabor a menta. En fin, gracias por leer, ojalá les gustara.

Besos y abrazos.


	5. Bajo la sombra del castaño

**Disclaimer:**Nada de lo reconocible es mío, todo es obra de Jo.

¡Hola! Pues lo primero que diré es que esta viñeta está dedicada a dos personas geniales, la primera es _adrisstdbs_ porque ella propuso la temática de la viñeta y la segunda es _kisses rain_ porque ayer tuvo un día difícil y ojalá que hoy esté mejor. Esta viñeta está ambientada en el primer verano de Ron y Hermione como novios, o sea unos tres meses después de la guerra. Ojalá les guste.

* * *

**Sweet moments**

Bajo la sombra del castaño

* * *

Era un precioso día de finales del verano, perfecto para sacar del encierro en el que se habían auto impuesto los Weasley en La Madriguera, lugar que la mayoría de ellos no había abandonado por más de un día luego que finalizaran los funerales de Fred y terminaran la gran cantidad de papeles que debían entregar al ministerio para que les otorgaran su compensación por haber participado en la derrota de Lord Voldemort, compensación que no hubieran reclamado si no necesitaran con tanta urgencia reconstruir La Madriguera.

Fue Hermione quien maquinó la idea de tener una comida al estilo día de campo en la laguna cercana a La Madriguera, para, intentar animar a las personas que siempre habían sido como una familia para ella y que ahora realmente lo eran.

El día anterior había ido a visitar a Ron y también a informarse cómo estaba evolucionando la salud de Molly, quien había estado en extremo desmejorada en los últimos días, enfermedad que ella imaginaba podía ser producto del agotamiento de todos los meses durante la guerra y todos los meses después de la guerra, incluyendo la muerte de uno de sus hijos. Durante la visita se encontró con Fleur, y al verla tan preocupada por la familia de su esposo le propuso idear una manera de distraer a los Weasley, aunque fueran sólo unas cuantas horas.

Habían estado varios minutos en la cocina, lavando una pila de trastes sucios en el fregadero e ideando formas de distraer a los Weasley, hasta que juntas concluyeron que la mejor manera de distracción sería sacarlos de la casa y un día de campo les haría muy bien. Habían explicado la idea a los demás y nadie se opuso, aunque la verdad es que algunos ni siquiera escucharon la idea, como George que estaba mirando al vacío como ido, y Molly que asentía por inercia sin por lo menos escuchar algo.

Esa mañana había llegado medianamente temprano, encontrando justo a la mayoría de la familia en el desayuno, exceptuando a George que bajaba muy poco de su habitación y a Ron quien de seguro aún dormía. Ayudó a Molly y Ginny a terminar de servir los platos y se sentó junto a ellos a comer. Ella había comido en esa misma mesa cientos de veces pero ninguna de esas veces todos habían estado tan callados. Realmente extrañaba las conversaciones amenas el señor Weasley, los consejos maternales de Molly, las bromas de Ginny y los incesantes barullos de los gemelos, pero sabía que ya nada podría ser igual, sólo quedaba la esperanza de ayudarlos a seguir adelante.

Una vez que hubieron terminado de desayunar se les unieron Bill y Fleur que venían bastante entusiasmados con la idea de pasar un almuerzo fuera de casa, dispuestos a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario para preparar la comida y las mantas donde se sentarían. Al rato de les unió Ron quien bajaba con rostro adormilado para comer los últimos restos del desayuno. A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco a verle, enternecida hasta la última célula al ver las marcas de las sábanas en su rostro.

—Tardaste mucho, ya casi estamos por salir —Dijo Hermione acercándose a él y acariciando su rostro para alejar un mechón de cabello de sus ojos —Unos minutos más y nos hubiéramos ido sin ti.

—¿Por qué no subiste por mí? —Preguntó tomándole la mano y entrelazando los dedos mientras que con la otra la atraía hacia él por la cintura —¿Hubieras podido resistir la culpa de haberme dejado solo y desamparado? —Preguntó de manera coqueta acercando sus rostros.

—Por supuesto que sí —Respondió ella, mosqueándolo —Así no hubiéramos tenido que cargar con tanta comida para ti solo —Añadió maliciosa.

—Eres mala —Habló él haciendo una mueca de tristeza —Hieres mi corazón, Hermione.

Hermione rió ante su actuación de auto compasión y se acercó lo suficiente para darle un pequeño beso en los labios que Ron correspondió al instante. Por más besos que hayan compartido en los últimos meses Hermione aún no se acostumbraba del todo a la sensación, era como si su estómago se contrajera en su cuerpo y un ligero cosquilleo la recorriera entera, alojándose en su panza. Era la sensación más agradable de todas, una sensación que no quería dejar de sentir jamás.

—Ya es _hoga_ de _pagtig_, no _quiego integumpirglos pego_ nadie _quegía venirg_ a _avisagles_ —Interrumpió la voz de Fleur, mirándolos pícaramente. Ron y Hermione se separaron algo sonrojados y comenzaron a caminar a la salida, pero Fleur nuevamente les habló —De todas _manegas_ pueden _buscag _un _ágbol _donde _escondegce_ y _seguig_ en… lo que estaban —Comentó guiñándoles un ojo para luego pasar rápidamente por su lado e ir junto a Bill. Ron y Hermione enrojecieron aún más.

Salieron de La Madriguera y se fueron en masa rumbo a la laguna ubicada unos cuantos metros cerca de la casa. Bill y Fleur cargando grandes canastas con comida, Arthur y Molly un poco más atrás, mucho más animados de lo que estuvieron en días, Ginny y Harry, quien había sido prácticamente obligado por Ginny a ir iban tomados de las manos un poco más adelante conversando con Percy y un poco más atrás de ellos George, nada animado con la idea de abandonar su cuarto.

Encontraron una especie de prado donde tendieron las mantas y sacaron la comida, que fue prácticamente devorada por todos apenas al salir de la seguridad de sus canastas, en especial por Ron, quien no había desayunado y tenía el doble de hambre que siempre. Esta vez la comida había sido mucho más amena, habían conversado entre todos, Fleur había hecho unos comentario acerca del nuevo diseño de las cortinas de El Refugio, Molly había aportado en ello, Bill hizo un comentario acerca del ministerio a lo que Arthur y Harry respondieron y Percy y Hermione comentaron unos libros. Todo había estado bastante bien.

Luego de comer, algunos siguieron en su lugar como Molly y Fleur quienes estaban enfrascadas en una conversación acerca de los colores adecuados para los tapices de la cocina, y otros se fueron a disfrutar del paisaje, como Harry y Ginny. Hermione se levantó y tomó la mano de Ron para ir a sentarse bajo la sombra de un gran castaño. Cuando pasaron junto a Molly y Fleur, esta última le guiñó un ojo a Hermione casi imperceptiblemente y siguió en su conversación, Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

Acomodaron sus mantas y se tendieron juntos bajo el árbol, con Ron apoyado en la corteza del castaño y Hermione recostada en sus piernas, sacando un libro de los que ella llamaba lectura ligera y comenzando a leerlo. La mano de Ron acariciaba con ternura los cabellos de Hermione, desconcentrándola en su totalidad de la lectura. Ella leía uno o dos párrafos pero con fortuna podía recordar cuál era el nombre del libro, aún no estaba habituada a las caricias de su novio y sospechaba que jamás lo estaría, cada día que avanzara su relación Ron la iría sorprendiendo cada vez más como venía haciendo desde que habían comenzado, y sinceramente, eso le encantaba.

Apartó el libro que intentaba leer, sabiendo que era un caso perdido seguir ojeándolo si no iba a entender nada, dispuesta a disfrutar de las atenciones de Ron. Se acomodó aún más en el regazo de su novio y comenzó a observar a su alrededor. Estaban apoyados en un enorme castaño de seguramente mucho años, mimándose mutuamente y disfrutando de un hermoso día de campo. De seguro representaban una hermosa postal. Siguió observando a su alrededor cuando algo llamó su atención.

—¿Qué crees que piensa? —Preguntó Hermione levantándose del regazo de su novio y apuntando a George con la cabeza, quien miraba fijamente hacia la laguna, casi sin pestañear.

—En quién sería una mejor pregunta —Repuso Ron ahora recostando su cabeza en las piernas de Hermione acomodándose con delicadeza —Piensa en Fred, lo sé, no hay un solo segundo en que George no piense en él.

Hermione lo miró con tristeza, sabía que esa era la respuesta y se arrepentía de haber hecho la pregunta, eso sólo había logrado recordarle a Ron la muerte de su hermano y lo mucho que los había afectado a todos. Recordó el primer mes después de la guerra en que Ron estuvo como ido, cuando apenas hablaba y comía y cuando se culpaba por no haber podido proteger a su hermano. Esa era una etapa que Hermione no quería recordar y mucho menos repetir. Desvió la vista, culpable.

—Es algo que aún me duele mucho y que creo que jamás dejará de dolerme, ni a mí ni a los demás —Comentó Ron sentándose nuevamente, tomándola por el mentón y mirándola a los ojos —Pero es algo que tarde o temprano tendremos que reconocer y tendremos que aprender a vivir con ello, aunque nos duela.

—Lo siento, yo no quería…

—No lo sientas, sólo contigo puedo recordar esto sin sentir que mi cuerpo se llena de mierda —La interrumpió acariciándole el rostro —Gracias por escucharme, y por intentar hacer esto por mi familia, sé que fue tu idea lo del día de campo y no puedo encontrar las palabras justas para agradecerte todo lo que haces por mí.

—Te dije que no te dejaría solo ¿te acuerdas? —Le preguntó mirándolo fijamente —Eso es lo que estoy haciendo, además esta familia ha sido como mi familia por años, me han acogido como una más de ustedes y me siento feliz de retribuir todo el cariño que me han dado, más aún ahora que eres mi novio, Ron —Le dijo con mayor énfasis tomando su mano y entrelazando los dedos —Ahora ellos son mi familia, tal como lo somos tú y yo.

Se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, solamente mirándose con tal atención que el corazón de Hermione bombeaba con más fuerza de vez en vez. Los ojos de Ron parecían lanzar fuego, chispas potentes e incandescentes de fuego iluminaban el azul de sus ojos, y un estremecimiento recorrió a Hermione cuando él habló de nuevo.

—Te amo —Dijo Ron mirándola intensamente, demasiado sumido en sus sentimientos como para medir sus palabras. Luego de unos segundos desvió la vista y su rostro adquirió un tono muy sonrosado, recostándose de nuevo en el troco del castaño.

Hermione sólo le miró, al principio bastante sorprendida, esa era la primera vez que Ron, un hombre tan negado a demostrar sus sentimientos y que según sus propias palabras tenía la misma gama de emociones que una cucharilla de té, le decía que la amaba. No pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa asomara en sus labios y su rostro se sonrojara unos tonos, pero junto su valentía y abrazando a Ron, besó su mentón, haciéndose cosquillas con la descuidada barba de unos días.

Su corazón latía con rapidez desbocada, completamente alborotado en su pecho, se sentía capaz de escuchar el flujo de sangre que corría por sus venas, se creía capaz de hacer el hechizo más potente y peligroso sin ningún error y a la vez sentía que si se levantaba sus piernas no podrían sostener su peso, o que sus manos temblarían tanto que no podría tomar nunca más nada con los dedos. Y todas eran sensaciones nuevas, pero que su cuerpo anhelaba.

—Yo también te amo, Ron —Contestó ella mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho, luego de estabilizar sus locos sentimientos. Sonrió al sentir como el cuerpo de Ron se relajaba visiblemente con esa afirmación, y luego comenzaba a jugar con sus cabellos, atrayéndola más hacia sí.

Hermione pudo sentir como todo en su vida había cambiado, algunas cosas para mal a causa de la guerra y las pérdidas que ocasionó, y otras para bien, y agradecía a Merlín por todos esos bueno cambios que había experimentado, pero lo que más agradecería siempre es poder estar junto a Ron aquel día, estar juntos, sanos y salvos, bajo la sombra del castaño, una sombra que había sido testigo de un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

Me estoy pesando de melosa, voy a tratar de bajar la intensidad, enserio. Tenía pensado subir esta viñeta ayer pero estoy leyendo el cómic de _The Walking Dead_ y me pasé toda la tarde en eso, así que la subo hoy. En fin, ojalá les gustara, pueden dejarme un comentario con lo que quieran, pero les agradecería si fueran críticas constructivas, eso me ayudaría a ir mejorando, de todas maneras gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


	6. Entre tormentas y recuerdos

**Disclaimer: **No soy Jo, por lo tanto Ron y Hermione no son míos, lloro todas las noches por ello.

¡Hola, holitas! Antes de cualquier cosa quiero invitarlos a que se pasen por _Ronmione Pride_, un foro dedicado sólo a Ron y Hermione del cual soy moderadora, la dirección está en mi perfil así que están muy invitados. Bueno, ahora a lo que vinieron. Esta sexta viñeta está ambientada unos cinco o seis años antes del epílogo, es decir cuando Rose y Hugo aún son unos niños. Ojalá que les guste. Por cierto, escuchen _Howl_ de _Florence and the Machine_.

* * *

**Sweet moments**

Entre tormentas y recuerdos

* * *

―¡MAMÁ!

Hermione abrió los ojos alarmada, cuando escuchó el grito angustioso de Hugo, su hijo menor. Se levantó presurosa de la cama, apartando las mantas y desordenando todo, mientras buscaba a ciegas sus pantuflas de osito. Un resplandeciente rayo, que iluminó toda la habitación, fue quien le indicó la ubicación de sus sandalias, las que calzó con rapidez, mientras el crepitar de la lluvia en el tejado se mezclaba con el ritmo del reloj que marcaba poco más de las dos de la madrugada.

―¿Qué sucede? ―Preguntó Ron, somnoliento y restregando perezosamente sus ojos.

―Hugo está gritando ―Dijo apresuradamente, para luego levantarse y salir corriendo hacia la habitación de su hijo, seguida de Ron, también preocupado.

Abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con la imagen de Hugo abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cabeza en la sábana, llorando. Se apuró a llegar a su lado y abrazarlo con ternura, separándolo de las sábanas y acunándolo en su regazo para reconfortarlo, entretanto Ron encendía la infantil lámpara de personajes animados del mundo muggle para iluminar el cuarto.

―Ya pasó, Hugo, mamá y papá están aquí ―Hablaba con ternura Hermione mientras se sentaba en la cama y acomodaba a su lloroso hijo en sus piernas ―Todo está bien, hijo, todo está bien ―Le habló al oído, levantando su rostro con delicadeza y secando sus lágrimas, mientras el ruido ensordecedor de los truenos llegaba a sus oídos.

Ron también se sentó junto a ellos, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Hermione atrayéndola hacia él, para poder acariciar el pelirrojo cabello de su hijo menor, tratando de reconfortarlo. A medida que los segundos pasaban Hugo dejaba de aferrarse con tanta fuerza a su madre, su respiración se notaba más calmada y sus ojos ya no estaban aguados, por lo que Hermione comenzó a mecerlo con cariño, buscando hacerlo dormir nuevamente.

Los ojos del niño pesaban cada vez más, sus brazos ya sin fuerza descansaban sobre el de su madre y sus piernas colgaban fuera de la cama. Ron se levantó con sumo cuidado y tomó a Hugo de los brazos de su madre, para luego acostarlo en su cama y abrigarlo con las mantas, mientras Hermione depositaba un beso en su frente, creyéndolo dormido, pero cuando iban a apagar la luz Hugo los detuvo.

―No quiero que me dejen solo ―Pidió con la voz rota.

Ron y Hermione voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar su voz tan asustada, encontrando a su pequeño nuevamente con los ojos llorosos y temor en su mirada. Hermione le sonrió con ternura y se acostó junto con él en la cama, mientras que Ron se acostaba al otro lado abrazándolos a ambos y cobijando a su hijo.

―¿Quieres contarnos por qué estás asustado, campeón? ―Preguntó Ron acariciando nuevamente su cabello.

―Hay un monstruo que está silbando fuera de la ventana ―Susurró Hugo mirando a su padre, asustado.

Ron lo miró con comprensión y sonriendo levemente se levantó de la cama, caminando hacia la ventana, entre las ahogadas exclamaciones de terror de su hijo. Cuando llegó a la ventana corrió la cortina hasta dejar una buena visión del chocar de la lluvia en el vidrio, el silbido del viento y la luz de los rayos.

―No hay ningún monstruo afuera, Hugo ―Dijo Ron, cerrando nuevamente la cortina y dirigiéndose a la cama ―Sólo es a tormenta lo que te está asustando ―Agregó acomodándose nuevamente entre las mantas.

Hugo observaba maravillado a su padre, con sus azules ojos fijos en los azules ojos de Ron, admirando su valentía y deseando ser cómo él. Eran dos copias idénticas, ambos pelirrojos, de ojos color cielo, sinceros y testarudos, y por esa razón Hermione los quería tanto.

―Y como no hay ningún monstruo Hugo deberá dormir ―Dijo Hermione acariciando el cabello de su hijo besándolo en la cabeza. Hugo se removió incómodo y se apoyó en los brazos de su papá.

―No quiero ―Negó Hugo frunciendo el ceño a Hermione ―Quiero que papá me cuente una historia ―Añadió testarudamente. Ron se carcajeó.

―Muy bien, ¿de qué la quieres? ―Le preguntó a su hijo, sentándose mejor en la cama y acomodándolo en su regazo, para poder abrazar mejor a su esposa.

―¡De Hogwarts! ―Pidió Hugo, aplaudiendo entusiasmando. Ron y Hermione sonrieron, sabían que Hugo iba a pedir una historia de Hogwarts, siempre era así con él, y con todos sus sobrinos.

Ron simuló estar pensando algo extremadamente complejo, haciendo reír a Hugo. Comenzó a pensar de qué anécdota de su paso por Hogwarts podía hablarle, habían muchas, pero no todas eran convenientes para un niño de cuatro años, menos las que se relacionaban con cierto mago oscuro que atemorizó sus vidas. Hermione miraba intrigada a Ron, tratando de imaginar qué es lo que podía decir, y cuando vio sus ojos y su sonrisa nostálgica supo de qué iría.

―¿Sabes, hijo? Hubo en Hogwarts una vez, un niño que también le temía a los monstruos, pero no eran monstruos cualesquiera, era unos monstruos horripilantes, de ocho patas gigantes y peludas, de tenazas gruesas y afiladas, y ojos penetrantes y astutos.

Este niño conocía a una inteligente y leal niña, que era capaz de correr los riesgos más inimaginables para llegar a conocer la verdad de algún asunto, bueno olvidé mencionarte lo testaruda que también era, sí, esta niña era muy, muy testaruda. Y aunque fuera testaruda el niño le tenía cariño, ni idea del por qué, para serte sincero.

Un día, este niño fue informado que algo grave le había pasado a la testaruda niña a la que le tenía cariño. Jamás en su corta existencia aquel niño había estado tan preocupado por alguien. Cuando iba camino a verla debía repetirse que los hombres no lloraban para ser capaz de mantenerse fuerte, pero cuando la vio tan enferma no pudo evitar llorar. Ese día se juró hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para verla bien de nuevo.

Tiempo después el niño vio probada su promesa, tuvo que dirigirse al nido de esos horribles monstruos a los que tanto temía para poder encontrar la forma de ayudar a la testaruda niña, que, aunque no quisiera reconocer a menudo, realmente extrañaba mucho. Fue el día que más atemorizado se sintió en toda su corta vida, esos monstruos eran mucho más grandes de lo que alguna vez se pudo haber imaginado, eran crueles, mentirosos y muy peligrosos.

Aquel día ese niño corrió mucho peligro, siendo capaz de arriesgar hasta su propia vida, pero valió la pena ya que encontró las respuestas que necesitaba para ayudar a la niña y poco tiempo después los sanadores pudieron curarla, gracias a esto él volvió a sonreír. Y claro, ella volvió a ser la misma testaruda de siempre.

Desde ese día el niño aprendió que no importa si tienes que enfrentarte a tus más profundos temores por alguien que te importa, porque aunque sea un esfuerzo, será el esfuerzo que más llene de gozo a tu corazón ―Terminó de decir Ron, para encontrarse con los ojos de Hermione inundados de lágrimas y una suave sonrisa en los labios. No pudo evitarlo y se inclinó a besarla con ternura, disfrutando del dulce contacto.

Bajó la vista para ver si había perturbado a su hijo con aquel movimiento, pero lo que encontró fue a su hijo, con su cabeza apoyada en su pecho y los ojos completamente cerrados, profundamente dormido. Le indicó a Hermione que se levantara y ambos, con mucha delicadeza movieron el frágil cuerpo de su hijo hasta acostarlo nuevamente en su cama y tapándolo con las mantas.

Hermione sonrió con ternura al besar a su hijo en la frente, para luego volver la vista a su esposo y mirarlo con ojos brillantes por unos minutos, completamente maravillada. Apagó la luz de la habitación de su pequeño y tomó la mano de su marido, para dirigirse a su habitación.

―¿Acaso dijiste que era un niña testaruda? ―Preguntó Hermione fingiéndose indignada, una vez que hubieron cerrado la puerta de su cuarto. Ron sonrió y desvió la vista, culpable.

―Lo siento, mentí sobre eso ―Concedió, haciendo sonreír con suficiencia a su esposa ―Aún lo eres ―Agregó para luego besarla con rapidez. Una vez que cortaron el beso la tomó entre sus brazos, desprevenida y ambos cayeron a la cama entre risas.

Y en esos momentos, entre los brazos de su esposo y besando con pasión su cuello, Hermione se sabía una mujer muy afortunada al tener a su familia, entre tormentas y dulces recuerdos de valentía.

* * *

Meloso, meloso, meloso, así quedó. Ojalá que les gustara, pueden dejarme un comentario si gustan, si no, que los castigue Umbridge. Y si quieren pueden visitar el foro, aún está en crecimiento y sería genial si pudieran participar ahí. Gracias por leer.

Besos y abrazos.


End file.
